lakewood_academy_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathryn Brown
�� K A T H E R I N E �� _______________________________________ "''I May Not Be The Girl Everyone Wants, But At Least I'm Not The Girl Everyone's Had."'' �� I N F O R M A T I O N �� __________________________________________ �� D E S C R I P T I O N �� ______________________________________ Katherine has long, very shiny and straight, creamy blonde hair, usually worn down. Her body shape is very slim, with medium sized breasts and a small waist. She works out, so her arms and legs have some muscle. Her thighs aren't huge, but not small either. Lips are plump and usually very pale pink, and she wears mascara and eyeshadow. Her eyebrows are goals, done perfectly every morning. Nose is a bit too small and mushy, but no freckles, just creamy white pale skin. �� B A C K S T O R Y �� _'___________________________________' It was 12:30 AM, June 13. Everywhere you looked, there was silence. A couple cars zoomed past Mercy West Hospital, anxious people happy to get home and out of the Texas heat. Inside the hospital, specifically in the nursery ward, screams echoed around the pink room. Nicole Harding lay in the hospital bed, perspiration on her face. Dr. Addison Montgomery, looked up with worried look on her face. Fraser Brown, holding 2 year old Lillian's hand, sensed something was wrong, asking " Dr. Montgomery, is something wrong?" in a rather shaky voice. The doctor nodded solemnly, not looking up from her shoes. Finally, she mustered enough courage to speak. " The baby is in breach. I can feel her feet. We need to do an emergency C-Section immediately. " The nurses began hurriedly prepping Nicole for the surgery, while Fraser was ushered out into the waiting room. Two hours later, if you had been walking past that O.R, you would have heard the crying of a baby being taken out of her mother's womb. Addison covered Nicole's lifeless body with a tarp, walking out. She angrily pulled her scrub cap off, tossing it to the ground and leaning against the wall. Dr. Montgomery slowly walked into the waiting room to Fraser, delivering the news. Fraser let go of Lillian's hand, falling to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and began to sob. Lillian touched her father. " Daddy?" she didn't exactly know what was happening. Looking up at Dr. Montgomery, Lillian asked quietly " Mommy's dead, right? She died." Addison nodded weakly, stroking the little girls hair. " She was bleeding inside during birth sweetie." Standing up, the doctor walked away to let them grieve. At 2:45 AM in the morning, Fraser walked out with Lillian and, me, wrapped in a soft baby blue blanket and hat. His fingers ran along my sleeping face, kissing me gently. " You're alright now.. We will be okay.." He mused, " Katherine..." The years after that where difficult, as far as I can remember. Dad was always out working or on a business trip, so it was Lillian who fed me, changed my diapers when I was little, brushed my hair, put me to bed, made sure I did my homework. Our neighbourhood was small but pleasant, same as the house. You would see an occasional alcoholic stumbling around the corners, or a homeless person sleeping in front of your house, but if you lived in this neighbourhood a long time, like me, it was natural, like a bird singing outside a window every morn. Dad never took much notice in me, to tell the truth. He'd only ever kissed me when I was going to bed, and then hugs, well, I never got those. Lillian did. but he always ignored me like I was the little girl who had killed his wife. We moved out of Texas when I was 7 years old. I'd never made any friends, so I suppose it was fine. Arriving in Palm Springs, California, we moved into a beautiful lakeside mansion with Dad's fiancé, Lucy Young. I started swimming at the Y as soon as we got there, and soon I made it into a high level team. Everyone was pretty nice, especially this girl called Jenna Parker. She was pretty, smooth, and a skilled swimmer. At age 15 we began dating. I was scared at first, about what Dad would say when I told him I was lesbian. I eventually worked up the courage, but all he said was " Do what you want sweetheart." Lillian always got pep talks before dating boys. To be honest, I wanted one too. Anyways, Jenna and I's first date went well. We dated for a year after that, until Jenna broke up with me for another girl. Her name was Michelle Williams, and she had the exact same personality as Jenna. I was devastated. I haven't dated again since that day when I was 16. Now, I am a 17 year old Sophomore, at Lakewood Academy High School. Lucy and Dad said we should go to a prestigious school with the other rich kids. I didn't understand. But here I am, transferred here. I'm a Middle Class student currently. I guess the only friend I've made is June Norway, and I met her from our swimming team.. �� F A M I L Y �� __________________________________ Top_100_Cute_Girls_Hairstyles_037.jpg|Katherine Age 7 d5e32a039a2fcc0985a04564d778cb56.jpg|Katherine Age 10 3-Classic-Crew-Cut.jpg|Fraser Brown, 44 (Dad) original.jpg|Nicole Harding, 40 (Mom) d992b71311455d657c5121644aaf62e6.jpg|Lillian Brown, 19 (Sister) woman-with-freshly-colored-brown-hair-horiz_wj6ncv.jpg|Lucy Young, 42 (Dad's Fiancé) m2AyPE0hwRlvP2QuuauclXg.jpg|Rosy, 12 weeks (Katherine's Puppy)